1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of a semiconductor device, and particularly to a substrate package having an internal substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices have rapidly been widespread in recent years. According to their widespread use, plastic molded type semiconductor devices mounted in the portable devices also need ones brought into less thickness, size and weight at present. Many types of packages have been proposed to cope with these.
There is known, as one example thereof, one wherein a semiconductor element or elemental device provided with bumps on a circuit forming surface is provided so that the bumps are joined to conductive pattern portions of an internal substrate with conductive patterns formed on its surface, a gap or clearance defined between these is charged with a resin, and solder balls for connection of an external substrate are provided on the back of the internal substrate.